1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a log data recording device and a log data recording method, and more particularly to a log data recording device and log data recording method which, when predetermined processing relating to image data is executed, record log data representing processing details of the predetermined processing in a state which includes the image data.
2. Related Art
In recent years, because of problems with security of information, it has become important to record, in relation to an image which is copied by a copier, an image which is printed by an image formation device or the like, log data, which represents processing details of the copying, printing or the like, in a state in which the log data includes image data representing the image.
However, making a record which includes the whole of the image data that has been subjected to copying, printing or the like in the log data requires a very large recording space, and is virtually impossible when corresponding costs are considered.
In order to overcome this, reducing the size of the image data by performing compression processing on the image data has been considered. However, quality of an image which is reproduced from the image data subsequent to compression processing deteriorates as a result, it becomes impossible to visually verify the image, and there is no point to recording the image data as log data. In particular, significant problems are caused by leakages of information from images of documents which include personal information, such as licenses, medical records, passports and the like, but in relation to images of such documents, it is necessary to be able to satisfactorily verify reproduced images visually.